


A demon's temptation.

by Vodkannon7



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Hotel Sex, Mating Press, Netorare, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Standing Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodkannon7/pseuds/Vodkannon7
Summary: Being a devil comes with many perks and tidbits. Contracts, deals... All that stuff. Here we find Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima, both members of the same peerage. And after a particular request from a human, their lives would never quite be the same.
Relationships: Himejima Akeno/Original Male Character(s), Rias Gremory/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	A demon's temptation.

Kuoh academy. Originally an all-girls high school, in recent years it had opened its doors to co-ed students. And finding itself with a sudden influx of students, many of its clubs and faculties found themselves flooded with students, especially the student council, sports and culture clubs. However, there was a rather obscure club amongst them: the occult research club, established by Miss Rias Gremory as a front for her demonic peerage. 

Accompanied every day by Akeno Himejima, Yuuto Kiba, Koneko Toujou, Asia Argento and Issei Hyoudou, they spent many days taking requests for those looking for demonic help, be it fulfilling simple requests, guidance in supernatural matters, or simply sealing contracts with demonic entities. However, as Issei finished his training with Azazel and returned to the clubroom, the clock on the hall pointing a quarter before four, he found himself stumbling upon a rather unusual sight: his dear president about to head out for a request, handbag in hand and being stopped by Akeno. 

“Listen, Akeno. We agreed before that I’d handle that job today.” 

Harkened the red-haired devil, sighing as she shook her head in denial towards her dear old friend. 

“Fufufu~ Come on now, Rias. My schedule says that it’s my turn this time.” 

As the pair continued to argue back and forth, seemingly with no end in sight, Issei intervened between the two of them, calming the tensions as he asked what was going on between them. 

“Pres, why are you and Akeno fighting?” 

“Fighting? Fufufu~”

Jeered the pair, suddenly bursting into shushed laughter as the apparently tense air in the room dissolved in an instant, the two girls giggling until their breath grew raspy. 

“Oh, Issei. It’s nothing that important, really. We’re just deciding on who will take care of this particular client’s request.” 

Affirmed the crimson devil, her smile bringing Issei a small sentiment of reassurance as he began to speak. “Well, if it’s so important, I could take—” however, the young evil was interrupted by a giggling Akeno, who suddenly rushed towards Issei, bending over to address him and practically shoving her breasts in front of him. 

“It’s a relatively simple job we stumbled upon some odd years ago, which really benefited us, as the payment is good and the power requirements are low. However, it’s very demanding of one’s time.” 

Akeno continued, walking back and forth in front of Issei, her skirt fluttering with each step she took and her black lacy panties giving Issei the tiniest of peeks as she suddenly turned around, her skirt flowing gracefully around her. 

“I’m afraid that this is a very important client... And he only accepts devil women. Meaning he’d send you home in a heartbeat. I’m afraid you’ll have to sit this one out.” 

“Yup! Which is why I’ll handle it today~” 

“Now listen here...” 

Listening to Akeno’s explanation, the rather dejected Issei walked towards the couch, collapsing on top of it as he listened intently to the pair argue, finally reaching a resolution as Rias brought up that it was her turn to fulfill the request. 

“Well, I certainly get his likes... Just promise me you’ll be careful.” 

Pleaded the young devil, his eyes lingering on the visage of his beloved president as she put on her final touches of make-up. 

“Oh, don’t worry too much, Issei. It’s not like a Rating Game or anything like that. Instead, I should be the one worrying. Are you sure you’ll be fine with today’s requests?” 

Asked Rias in a worried tone, the young Issei quickly springing back on his feet and rushing towards her, a beaming smile on his face as he confidently assured her that nothing could go wrong. 

“A pair of cockatrices are nothing to sweat over! I’ll finish it in a flash and be back sooner than you think of!” 

A satisfied nod from the both of them, Issei finally exits the room, incensed by the care the president showed for him, stepping outside late enough to miss the pair as they flashed each other a shrewd and devilish smile, Rias licking her lips in excitement and anticipation. 

Hours later, as the clock tower of Kuoh Academy struck quarter past midnight, the now-deserted building was suddenly filled with the shuffling sound of steps across it’s halls, a short-of-breath Issei was hurrying towards the club room. 

“Damn, can’t believe I got sidetracked that much...” 

Suddenly busting the door open, the breathless devil was greeted only by the darkness of the room, turning on the lights and finding everything perfectly tidied up. 

“Makes sense, everyone went home already...” 

Reaching for his bag and grabbing the contract scroll, he placed it atop the small pile of finished contracts. His curiosity piqued, however, he decided to rummage through the papers, looking to see if the president was finished with her job. 

“Doesn’t seem like so...” 

Slightly disappointed, he put the papers back in their place, turning off the lights and finally heading home, missing once more a detail on his way out: a small red light emanating from one of the drawers on Rias’ desk. A closer look to the contract would have revealed a particular name. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“THAT'S IT! PLEASE DON’T STOP!” 

Cried out a voice in a lustful, raspy tone, almost being drowned out by the incessant sound of the bed frame threatening to break from the merciless assault. In one of the fancier hotels in the city was Rias, her entire body frame being crushed beneath a tall figure, her legs flailing about helplessly as he drives his hips deep into her sopping wet cunt, his enormous length scrapping the insides of her pussy

“More! Ram my pussy with your thick, veiny cock!” 

Cried out Rias, a depraved and lustful look in her eyes as her stuffed cunt screamed out for even more pleasure, being suddenly muffled by the man's tongue prying open her mouth and invading her warm maw, their tongues swirling and coiling around each other as her arms wrapped around his back; nails desperately trying to dig into his broad, boulder-like shoulders, clawing away like a beast in the middle of rutting as she moans inside his mouth. 

Her eyes rolling back as a wave of pleasure washes over her, her legs shoot up as the 10th climax of the night took hold of her, her entire body shuddering as the increased sensibility made the feeling of his engorged balls slapping her taint with each mighty thrust all the more blissful, her limp arms struggling to keep their grip around him, desperately tightening more and more with each jab of his cock against her cervix. 

“G-guhh! Ahn! You’re gonna ruin me!” 

Her walls clamping down as he expertly swerved his hips and probed around in her soaked walls, hitting each of Rias’ sweet spots; the once-proud devil was now no more than a slut, surrendering before her lover as she listened intently to his pleasured grunts, his raspy breath tickling her ears as he hastened the rhythm, his thrusts growing more intense and animalistic until he finally grabbed the woman tightly, pushing his entire body on top of hers, finally climaxing as his massive strength pushed the bed towards the walls, driving the red-headed devil towards the edge of the bed, desperately grasping the bed sheets as her body grew limp and her consciousness faint, the satisfied man slowly sliding out of her beaten, oozing cunt to take a couple shots from the minibar. 

“Ahn~ You beast~” Rias moaned, “To think I’ve only squeezed three shots out of you... I can’t let Akeno beat me!” 

As the sweaty man stood in silence, he pondered back at the day he met this devilish woman. 

_It was nothing, really. Just a man wondering what deal these sorts of devils offered. Perhaps some knowledge? Riches? Or they probably were a bunch of frauds. However, as he finally activated the contact scroll, a red flash emanated from the demonic circle. And before his eyes suddenly appeared a slender figure wreathed in black flames. A red-headed woman, with sapphire eyes that shone ominously in the dimly lit room, with only the moonlight shining over the devil, her pale skin shimmering beautifully as she lowered herself to the ground, addressing the surprised man._

_“I bid you a good night. My name is Rias Gremory, and I shall fulfill your re-Hmph!”_

_However, her introduction was cut short. For the moment he laid eyes on her, he was instantly enthralled by her beauty. Suddenly pouncing on the devil, it mattered not to him the possible dangers. All he cared about was getting a taste of that gorgeous woman. His tongue suddenly invading her mouth, she offered a meek resistance as their tongues danced about, mixing their fluids together as his hands firmly wrapped around the devil. What was a single, passionate kiss, however, turned into a passionate night._

_“I’ll make you mine.”_

_Were the only words he uttered before ripping Rias uniform off, her seductive underwear only serving to incense the man's lustful thoughts, pulling her lacy bra down and letting her generous breasts spill free, his hands forcefully cupping the ivory mounds in his hands as he kneaded them intensely, Rias moaning inside his mouth as he suddenly pushed her towards the bed, spreading her legs open and sliding her panties aside. His girthy, throbbing manhood resting on top of her, Rias had a somber expression plastered on her face. And just as he readied his cock to enter her soaked folds, it seemed as if Rias regretted not stopping him before._

_“Wait, ple-guuuuuh”_

_However, her words were cut short as she felt a prickling sensation emanating from her groin; a burning feeling suddenly spiking from her womb towards the rest of her body, she watched as the massive cock burrowed itself deeper and deeper, her clamping walls being forcefully spread as she grasped the sheets with all her strength, her eyes rolling back as she experienced the first cock in her life. From that day onward, she was smitten with this person, this particular human._

“Hey, you’re gonna keep drinking or what?” called out Rias from the bed, a raspy tone serving to indicate that she still wasn’t quite fully recovered from the previous plowing, her hands scooping out the fountain of cum that oozed from her beaten folds.

“Nah, just remembering the past. I got really lucky stumbling upon you two sluts back then~” 

“Geez, don’t bring that up. I still regret letting Akeno find out about you.” 

“What? Worried she’ll win me over? Or worried that she’ll tell on your little boyfriend?” asserted the man with an almost hissing tone, thrusting his hips forward in a mocking gesture. 

“Please don’t bring Issei up. He's a truly great man, and one that really makes me happy...” 

“But he couldn't hope to satisfy your body, eh? Can’t blame him. This body was made to be handled by true men.” harkened on the smug man, his cock once more standing proud as he leered at Rias like a beast about to devour its prey. 

“If that’s the case, then you better come over and handled me some more, darling~” 

A shrewd smile on her face, Rias body was once more pushed onto the bed, her shrieks of pleasure echoing across the night as she offered her entire body to her new lover, the pair spending the night rutting like wild animals until their time ran out, eventually leaving the hotel room and heading to his apartment, where he kept filling the once-proud devil full of his spunk. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, listen to me!" 

Blurted out Akeno as she straightened his head, pushing it towards her naked breasts as her hands caressed his hair, the clapping sound of her hips slamming down his cock echoing inside the creaking vehicle, the springs crying out in pain as they futilely fought back against the intensity behind each of Akeno’s slams, which tried to drive his cock straight into her lowered womb. Her white top disheveled after they hurriedly entered the vehicle, her long, demure skirt was already on the car’s floor, her panties simply slid to the side as she suddenly mounted her lover, his chest being caressed by the devil as she popped open his shirt, 

admiring his toned pectorals as she licked his collarbone, a gaze akin to a maiden hopelessly in love plastered on her face. 

The bemused man, however, found himself remembering the last time Akeno had been riding him like this. 

_It was a couple weeks after he had laid his hands on Rias. As he awaited for his beloved devil to arrive from the summoning scroll, what he was greeted by instead was a gorgeous woman with raven hair and a miko robe. Her breasts practically spilling out of her robe, he couldn't help himself to basking in the wondrous sight of her perfectly shaped mounds, his mouth watering at the idea of tasting her._

_"Ara, Rias sure comes up with some interesting ideas. Imagine making me go in her stead... So you're the contractor? It's a pleasure to meet you. My name's Akeno Himejima. I hope we—”_

_However, the woman quickly found herself overpowered. Was this a side-effect of him bathing in a devil's liquids? No matter. After tightly gripping her generous bosom, the man pulled the robes aside, her breasts flailing about as he proceeded to mate with the half-demon for hours on end, her entire body surrendering to him until the clock finally struck the witching hour, his entire stamina recovering almost instantly, almost as if sapping the devil's strength away. It was at that moment that Akeno understood why Rias was so giddy for her to meet him._

Since then, he's been alternating between his two cumdumps, with Akeno’s turn being today, where he proceeded to fuck the brains out of this gorgeous lady. The moment his cock pierced Akeno’s walls, she felt as a rush of electric jolts blasting from her womb all through her spine, arching horribly as her limbs shot up in ecstasy, her breath growing more and more ragged as the rhythm of his thrusts hastened, her clothes quickly being thrown aside as her entire body was being tasted by his tongue, slathering all over her milky skin, drinking the sweat of her worked-up body as she moaned in sheer ecstasy. 

She used to see men as nothing more than monsters. However, here she was, her once-scornful face now melting in utter bliss at having her womb poked by his cock, her scrumptious rump being kneaded by his lewd fingers, which sank deep into her softness and brought her hips down forcefully, reaching all the way to the base as she shuddered. The creaking, piercing sound of the car sounded like a demonic beast, its wails certainly loud enough to make anyone curious to investigate, only for them to stumble upon the depraved spectacle. 

What they would see was the very image of a japanese beauty, long black hair and skin as white as snow having her body ravaged by a foreigner, his hungry hands caressing her goddess-like body with wanton lust and desire, forgoing any sense of decency in the rush of indulging themselves like animals. Manners. Rules. Morals. All of that flew out the window as Akeno slammed her hips down like a depraved slut, drool oozing from the corner of her mouth as the foreigner slurped loudly on her pink buds, the faint image of a succubus and a human being barely visible through the glass of the back seat. 

“Don’t stop stuffing my pussy! Use that big, fat cock of yours and turn me into your cocksleeve!” 

The always composed Akeno was now nothing more than a depraved animal, her hips moving in such a shameless manner as she desperately tried to milk the man from his thick, gooey seed. In her mind, the task of a devil was long forgotten. Her love of Issei was now no more than something childish. If her romance was the result of her childish behaviour, then falling for this thick, veiny cock was akin to having reached womanhood. She felt fulfilled as she rode his thick member, her legs shaking and trembling as she seemingly surrendered herself to him. The rest of the school could only fawn at the mere sight of her body, the boys clutching their tiny cocks as they rushed to the bathroom to rub one out. 

But that’s all they could do. For her body now belonged to a man. Her entire essence was now devoted to this man. This man that awakened her purpose as a woman. Not as a devil. Not as an aristocrat. Not as a fallen angel. But simply as a female that needs her desires satisfied. Drowning in the sea of pleasure, it’s waves crashing against the remnants of her reason, her memories of her beloved Issei now taking the backseat to her love for cocks. Manly, veiny cocks that turned her into a woman. 

_Cocks...Cocks, cocks, cocks._ Repeating almost like a broken record inside her head, she could only utter this singular word as the car seemingly broke down from her incessant slamming, her body shaking horribly as climax after climax washed over her, her wish being finally fulfilled as he wrapped his arms around her and pushed her down, her shoes scrapping the roof of the car as she had her cunt filled to the brim with the semen she so desperately desired. Almost as soon as he finished, he threw the moaning devil into the backseat, driving off towards the closest hotel there was, while giving one of his friends a call. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a rather crowded park of Kuoh town, a couple of younglings were frolicking about, enjoying one of their rare days off from their duties as devils. Sitting on a bench, Rias waited with a blushing face as Issei returned from a nearby ice cream shop, two scones of vanilla ice cream in hand.

“Here, President. I know how much you love vanilla, so got you a double scoop!”

“G-Geez, you didn't have to say it out loud…” refuted the surprised girl in a bashful voice, averting her gaze so Issei didn’t have to see her embarrassed face.

“Still, it’s a shame that Akeno and the rest of the club couldn’t make it today… We could have put together an amazing picnic!”

“Can’t help it… Everyone’s busy with their training, as well as devil contracts…” added the red haired princess as she slowly ate the ice cream, with a rather passive-aggressive tone to her voice, her inner voice revealing the true motive for her anger. _“Geez, you don’t have to bring them up during our date… You can be so insensitive sometimes…”_ thought the devil to herself, slightly disappointed by Issei’s rather tone-deaf remarks.

However, just as they finished their snacks and prepared to continue with their trip, Rias’ purse started to vibrate, the young woman reaching for her phone. On the screen was the one name she never expected to show up. Answering quickly, she turned around, hiding her face from Issei as she replied to the voice on the other side.

“Yes.. However, I’m currently a bit busy...Yes… yes, I’m sorry… Won’t happen again...Alright, I’ll be there soon”

“Pres? What was it? Everything okay?”

“I’m sorry!” blurted out the embarrassed woman, suddenly turning around and bowing her head in front of Issei, saying that she suddenly got a request from a very important client and that she needed to visit her home in the underworld to get some things ready as soon as possible. That she couldn't postpone it or reschedule it.

“Is that so? Well, it certainly sucks that you have to work. However, you have my full support, Pres!”

“Issei…”

The red headed woman let out a sigh of relief as she raised her head up, giving the young man an unintended yet generous amount of cleavage. Issei’s cheeks glowing with a bright red, he waved away to the bashful Rias as she hid behind the bathroom stall, the summoning ring glowing beneath her feet as she teleported.

“Ah, a shame that our trip got cut short… However, I did get a nice view~

I think I'll go home and enjoy myself to that memory~”

And not giving it any more thought, the devil went home, blissfully unaware that his beloved president, the very reason for his existence…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Don’t stop plowing that pussy until it’s oozing with your cum!”

...was about to have her brains fucked silly by her new lover in a run down hotel in the commerce district of the city. Her teleporting to her house was just a white little lie. In reality, she was grabbing the fanciest and sexiest lingerie she could find, as well as a pair of high heels for her and Akeno. The call she got was from her lover, ordering her to drop whatever it was that she was doing and come over to get her pussy beaten within an inch of her life. 

While she was reluctant at first, thinking that Issei could grow suspicious of her, the mere mention of him threatening to drop her and use Akeno exclusively finally made her break down. Completely hooked on the feeling of his cock, she no longer could resist it. No sooner had Rias arrived when she spotted Akeno being sandwiched between the two men, her face basically melting from the pleasure as she rocked her hips back and forth, her plush, meaty thighs caressing the man and his friend’s cocks.

“Ah, Rias. Perfect timing. Time for you to get to work.”

“Geez, Akeno… How could you start without me!?”

The pair of girls decided to undress right then and there. Seductively swaying their hips as they unrobed themselves, their naked bodies were thoroughly tasted by the man and his friend’s gaze, basking in the sight of their silky, smooth skin as they donned their lingerie: red and black bra for Rias, with side tie panties that were just a hair-width shy of coming undone, with fishnet stockings that digged into her beautifully toned legs, finishing her outfit with a pair of red high heels; Akeno, meanwhile, was wearing a purple and black open bra, with a pair of leather high heeled boots. Her panties, a lacy black design that was open on her slit area, made the short friend whistle in pure adoration. 

Not even bothering to wait for them to finish preparing, the couple of men pounced on them like starving beasts. Grabbing the pair of women and throwing them over their shoulders, they carried them towards the bed, the women giggling and moaning as their butts were constantly slapped by their big, rugged hands. Akeno, growing slightly unruly, decided to simply wrap her legs around the short man’s torso, lowering herself for a passionate kiss as his hands kneaded and smacked her ample rump. On the other side, he decided to throw Rias onto the bed, her lips suddenly meeting with his as their tongues danced erratically inside their sopping wet maws, finally breaking the kiss with breaths growing hasty as she looked on with wanton lust towards the man's dangling cock, her mouth watering from the need to have it lodged inside her .

“Ah, tasted something sweet in that kiss...Vanilla?”

“Yes...Issei invited me to some ice cream…”

“That so, that so? Still, what a shitty boyfriend, to not even know that his girlfriend…”

Grabbing Rias’ thighs and spreading her legs open, he rested his cock on top of her womb, the searing-hot member throbbing wildly as it oozed an unbelievable amount of precum, getting ready to claim what’s rightfully his.

“... is simply enamoured with chocolate!”

With a sudden, forceful thrust, he lodged the entirety of his cock deep inside Rias’ folds, her head hitting the pillows from the recoil as she tightly grasped the bed sheets, her legs shooting up and resting on the man's shoulders, who proceeded to mount the red headed devil, his hips comfortably resting atop the shuddering and trembling Rias’, pushing her legs forward as he grinned smugly to Rias. 

Before she could put up any sort of struggle, the red-headed devil found her pussy being suddenly jackhammered by her sinful lover, balls slapping her taint as the bed creaked horribly with each of the man's thrusts, Rias writhing and squirming below him as he gave her exactly what she needed.

“That’s right! Issei doesn't get me! He doesn’t understand that I desire to be ravaged! To be pushed down and fucked silly! To have this needy body claimed!”

As Rias’ voice echoed all over the poorly soundproofed room, she finally vented out all of her frustrations towards Issei. How he never made any advances towards her. How he continued to accept the advances of other girls. Rambling on and on about him, her voice was suddenly silenced by his tongue slipping inside her mouth as he passionately kissed the angry devil. However, Rias offered no resistance whatsoever. She didn’t need to. Didn’t want to. The feeling of the man's lips planted on her felt just right for her.

Like this is what she had been missing all her life. Her arms letting go of the bed sheets and wrapping around his broad, muscular back, she dug her nails deep into him, with each jab of his wonderful cock rocking her insides, trembling as her back arched from the waves of pleasure crashing against her. Breaking the kiss for a few moments to regain her breath, she watches on as Akeno is having her ass filled to the brim by his short friend, his ragged breath tickling Akeno’s lips as she latches herself around him. 

“That's it! That's the rhythm! Make this japanese beauty fall in love with your burly, girthy human cock!”

Her body frantically bouncing up and down atop his cock, her tongue darted out each time his cock delivered a loving kiss to her womb. Carrying her all over the room and fucking her in whatever surface he could find, the weight of Akeno’s body on his cock felt incredible. The pressure on his cock was unbelievable, with Akeno’s folds tightening like a vice around his cock. It didn’t take long for him to reach his limit, blasting his first thick load deep into the devil’s womb, all the while Akeno’s mind seemed to melt into a puddle of messy and lustful thoughts.

As if refusing to let his friend take the lead, the man's hips started to buckle, balls making loud smacking sounds as he made Rias bounce on the bed, her petite, voluptuous body being crushed by his muscular figure as he pushed with all his strength, Rias reaching the top of the bed as he continued to push relentlessly, finally unleashing rope after rope of his gooey seed deep into Rias, whose face now resembled Akeno’s. The face of a slut thoroughly in love with their lovers.

“Whew. What a good fuck! These devils are ours now.”

“Hey, I wanna try tasting that red-headed bitch!” chimed in his friend, his cock slowly regaining its vigour at the sight of Rias’ beaten pussy 

“Knock yourself out. I’ll return to the japanese babe~”

Their cocks sliding out, the pair of men decided to shift partners. With the man now grabbing Akeno’s thighs, the japanese beauty was pressed down the bed, her legs struggling to even shoot up as the intensity of his merciless railing made her voice crack out from the constant screaming, her body now obscured below the railing beast as he continued slamming his down vigorously, as if a few moments ago he hadn’t been balls deep inside Rias.

Rias, on the other hand, found herself desperately holding on to the short man’s muscular arms, his unrefined yet animalistic technique making the fancy heels simply fall off entirely, her legs flailing about in the air while his entire body pushed her down. The creaking sound of the pair of bed frames crying out in pain, as if they were about to break, perfectly harmonized with the lustful moans of ecstasy that the devils were letting out. There was no love. Nothing that resembled affection. There was only lust and carnal desire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This wild frenzy of constant rutting and mating went on for hours on end, the men’s libido seemingly having no end as they continued to blast load after load into the devils’ lowered wombs, the afternoon turning to night, which in turn turned to morning. As the first rays of the day bathed the empty streets of Kuoh city, a black and red summoning circle materialized in the middle of the hotel room. 

And from the middle of the ring stepped out Grayfia Lucifuge, wife of the current demon lord, as well as his maid. Being Rias’ sister-in-law, she was a bit worried that she wasn’t responding to her numerous calls. Finally, a new day having arrived and still no word from her, she finally had enough and decided to teleport to her current location, wherever that may be. However, much to her surprise, what she had found were four people lying on a couple of beds, Akeno completely passed out and sleeping on the short man’s arms, while Rias was on her knees, lapping up and bathing the man's cock with her tongue.

“Rias, just what do you think you’re doing!?”

“Ah...Good morning, Miss Grayfia…

Did you come pick me up~?”

“Nevermind that! Just what do you think you're doing, cheating on Hyoudou like that!?”

“Ah, don’t act like you’re not interested, sister~

I can tell~

How you have been ogling his cock the moment you entered this room~

I know about it...About how my brother has a small cock…

You don’t have to keep those feelings bottled up~

Come over here~” 

In Grayfia’s trembling eyes, Rias appeared as a full-fledged devil. One that beckoned those to fall into temptation. Her throat turning dry and her legs trembling, Grayfia felt a sinking feeling in her womb, followed by a burning sensation stretching through her entire body. Taking the fateful step that would change her life, the room was filled once more by the slurping and moaning of devils surrendering themselves to the temptation that the demons posing as humans offered. 


End file.
